Currygom's blog/Character popularity polls
Currygom occasionally holds Character popularity polls on her blog, and so far there have been seven polls. Poll #1 write-in votes: curry mushroom eaten by Maruna Jibril Ajes Haas Lehn Brilith's autograph that Agni burned Asha's A++ magic license Kaz Lehn Asha's fur cloak Ruche Seiran Anna Haias Rao Leez God Kubera from the Prologue Peil Sairofe (tie) Asha's lollipop, curry soda, curry mushrooms Brilith's hat made for Asha (tie) Babo Kim's glasses, gold coin that met its end in room 512 Garuda halfs from Episode 12 bouquet Agni made for Brilith (tie) Roen Renode, Atera's barrier, Babo Kim's self-cleaning, fiery, fake muscles hoodie, float swimsuit and patch, Laila's mask, Leez's gold coin, soy sauce (tie) dark-haired girl (Prologue), guy hit in the face (Prologue) (tie) curry mushroom patch Gandharva slept on, ankle-biter who called Leez "Shorty", girl with blue ponytail (Prologue), fluffy things that authenticated an interesting face, Asha's blanket, weight of Currygom hammer, Currygom's Math Series 3, Gandharva's eye patch (tie) Atera's office lady, curry mushroom Leez chewed and spit out, mushroom skewers Agni got for free, Asha's lollipop wrapper, Jibril Ajes's heirloom, the 100 Curries book Agni read in Episode 15, animal held by Kaz in Episode 19, mysterious thing in room 512, mushroom skewers vendor (tie) Gandharva's clothes, Leez's clothes, babbling girl (Prologue), Rao Leez's autobiography, glowing necklace made by Agni for Leez, Agni's orange clothes, Asha's pajamas, temple guards in Episode 6 (tie) administrators for the third magic test, Atera's male office worker, guard sent home early during the red sky attack, the guards who didn't believe him, currygom hat, currygom plushy, the summoned thing in Episode 6, the gold bracelet in Agni's insight, temple donations, God Kubera's cape, Gandharva's hair tie, Gandharva's fur-collared coat, the tree Gandharva leaned on, Gandharva's bottle of alcohol from Maruna's flashback, building Maruna stepped on, room 511 door Asha destroyed, scarf Asha wore during her magic exam, wall Asha leaned on, Agni's outfit during his first appearance, pillow Agni hugged while sleeping, glass display case Agni fixed, pitiful guy Agni will have a conversation with, Brilith's priest robes, boy who said he loved Brilith, snowman in the flashback from Brilith's childhood with Agni (when she threw a snowball at him), curry mushroom bag Leez tossed aside, tree Leez uprooted to hit Gandharva, guy from Gandharva's flashback who said never trust a god, suras that Asha killed in the third test, pillar Asha sliced in the third test, Currygom portrait in room 511, heart that appeared when Gandharva mistook Leez for Shakuntala Poll #2 write-in votes: Rinn wisdom teeth the piece of paper Asha spent two hours writing on and Leez scrunched up Maruna's portrait of Shakuntala the woman in God Kubera's and Agni's insights organic popcorn dried persimmons on fire Visnu the snowman Agni apparently made the hair tie used to tie up 3rd-stage Maruna's hair the sofa Asha sat on the fish head (tie) The Golden Knight / Asha's fur cloak / the bouquet Agni made (tie) the hat Brilith gave Asha / the piece of paper where Yuta said he couldn't tell them his name (tie) Asha's blanket / Gandharva's eye patch / the flower necklace Shakuntala gave Maruna Gandharva's ice bath (tie) curry mushroom / the lollipop Asha unwrapped with her teeth / A++ magic license Asha's pajamas the food Yuta threw up (tie) the halfs Maruna rescued / Yuta's pen and notepad (tie) gold coin / Gandharva's hair tie / 2nd-stage upanis / Yuta's cloak / the cloak the woman in the insights was wearing Chandra (tie) Haas Lehn / Yuta's sword (tie) barrier seat / Hunter's Eyes x50 / vegetarian noodles (tie) Brilith's clothes / the tree Agni almost burned / the butterfly Agni almost burned / the birds following Yuta Category:Index Category:Currygom's blog